Wadies' meeting
by EveIcyCold
Summary: This is a story in progress, of the meeting of 4 twitter friends meeting their idol Wade Barrett, and much more happening with it.


Background setting: Eve, Andraya, Christina and LJ meeting in NCL, UK, a day before WWE stars arriving for WWE European Tour.

Rainy day. All the four girls are sitting in a Cafe, drinking coffee and talking about their first meeting together.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to meet all of you here. I can hardly believe this is happening thanks to my site about Wade!" - LJ couldn't help her excitement but it wasn't just for her. All four girls were exicted about this meeting. A very special meeting. "Now we have to plan everything carefully." Andraya took out a piece of paper from her purse "Look Wadies, I've prepared the slogan which we'll make for Wade's entrance." Andraya's slogan was split into four parts, one word for each girl. "Free hugs for Wade" was the slogan which was supposed to focus Wade's attention to his fans when he enters the ring. Eve was skeptical and pesimistic about this slogan "I don't think it's a good idea." However, all the other three girls loved it. "You shouldn't worry so much Eve. I've met him alreayd, remember? He's such a sweet man. There's nothing to be afraid of." - Christina tried to cheer up Eve but it was natural that she couldn't be cheered up so easily. "I know... I mean I guess. It's just that I'm a very shy person and I wouldn't do anything if I didn't know you." - said Eve. Andraya moved her hand in a carying way on Eve's back and added "We'll be with you so you can't be that shy." Eve relucantly answered "I'll try". After a short talk with a coffee they all decided to go back to the hotel. Each girl had her own room, apart from LJ who lives in NCL. Andraya with Christina stayed on 3rd floor, Eve stayed on 4th. It was quite late. Earlier Wadies decided that they go for a drink to a hotel bar at 10pm. While doing make-up and hair, Eve was still not confident about going to the bar downstairs. She already promised she'll go and she doesn't like to lie or make fake promises. Eve did all she could to look good and left her room. She was standing in the hall, waiting for the elevator to come. Heaven knows why it wasn't on her floor for 15 minutes. All of a sudden she heard the elevator bell and the door opened. Through past 15 minutes Eve could easily dive into her worries which were the main cause she didn't realise the elevator door finally opened. "Which floor is it?" - a man asked her and continued "Hey, are you comming in?" Eve turned her eyes on the elevator and she saw the person she could only wish to see there. She was speechless and shocked but she knew that she can't show her emotions now. "Forth, I guess." she replied and stepped into the elevator, pushed the button to the lowest floor. The man was staring at Eve. "Are you going to the bar?" he asked her. Eve knew she had to say something, otherwise it would be suspicious. Somehow she managed to calm down herself and said: "I'm meeting my friends there." A second later the elevator door opened. Eve stepped out first and started walking fast to LJ, Andraya and Christina already sitting in the bar.

At the bar all three girls were after one drink, talking, having fun, enjoying the time together. Eve walked into the bar and came to the girl's table. She was shaking and could barely tell them what has just happened - "You just won't believe what happened! The... the... the... eleee..." and she stopped here because she saw this man from the elevator comming into the bar. The girls were looking at her and were frightened. They couldn't understand a word. LJ tried to calm Eve down "Calm down, Eve. Breath in, breath out." Eve didn't say anything, she was watching that man. He sat near the bar and ordered a drink. Andraya kept on watching Eve carefully, followed her eyes and saw the man she was looking at. She knew who it was. "Wadies... Promise me to behave normally." - asked Andraya. Christina and LJ promised Andraya that they will stay cool. At that moment Eve knew that Andraya was aware of what was going on. Andraya couldn't wait any longer "Wade... is sitting at the bar." Christina and LJ thought that she's joking. They couldn't turn around to see if she was joking or not. Christina said "Ok, let's asume that it's not a joke." Eve, filled with emotions and shock said to her "It's not. Look at me. I was with him in the elevator." Unexpectedly girls bursted into laughter. "You're fast Eve. I didn't know you that well!" - LJ was kidding. "Nooo! I mean I met him in the elevator. I was going from my floor to the lowest one. I have no idea how it happened." - Eve started to get nervous. She was shy and wanted to have a peaceful time in NCL, also when it comes to meeting Wade. Christina added "We would know what to do if he could turn around, but we promised not so..." LJ continued "So Eve. Only you can prove that you met him and that he really sits there." Eve was terrified of what may LJ think. She wasn't a kind of person who plays with risky challenges - "What do you mean?" she asked LJ. "Go to him and tell him we're here." Eve's heart started beating like a hammer. It was the only thing she could hear in her head now. She looked at all three girls: Christina, LJ, Andraya. They all were looking at Eve with such words in their eyes "Oh, come one, you can do it.". However, it didn't make Eve less terrified.

Eve took a look at Wade's back, stood up and started stepping slowly towards the bar where he was sitting. She thought it takes ages. After what she thought lasted an hour or so, she was at the bar sitting next to Wade. "Hello again" - he said - "Where are your friends?". The bartender came to Eve and asked "What shall I get for you?" Eve didn't know drinks' names because she rarely drinks any alcochol... "I'll have a..." - she started saying, at the same time thinking it would be a shame not to know any drink's name. She covered her mouth in the way she always does when she thinks, started looking at all the bottles behind's the bartender's back and trying to create some drink name. "Have you ever tried Black Velvet?" - Eve eyes went big because of Wade's sudden suggestion. "No, I haven't. I'll have Black Velvet, please." - she said to the bartender. The bartender was preparing the drink. Meanwhile she was wondering how to talk to him to make him talk to Christina and LJ in the end of her challenge. She put her hand to cover her mouth once again. "What are you thinking of so desperately?" asked Wade. Eve didn't take off her hand from her mouth but she took a look at him from an acute angle. After a longest moment of looking at him like that she took her hand off and said "What if I tell you that in this bar are three more fan girl of you and that they sent me here to bring you to them?" It was the weirdest moment she has experienced in her entire life. She didn't feel ashamed nor shy, not even nervous. Simply it was on the spur of the moment. Immidiatelly a flat calm has fallen which, heaven knows why, was reassuring for both of them. None of them could hear music playing in the bar any longer nor anything around existed for a while. Only one person was able to break this situahtion. The bartender. He gave Eve Black Velvet saying "This man already payed." Eve took a look at Black Velvet and saw splendid bubbles inside the glass. "What if I tell you that your three friends bamboozled you into all this?" Eve had no idea what was Wade talking about. She turned around enough to notice Christina, LJ and Andraya smiling at her. Next, she took a look at Wade. "I did it." - she said realising that not only these three Wadies helped her to break through her shiness but also woke up in her a person she was firmly holding inside. "And I like it" - she continued - "I'm sorry they got you into this." Wade smiled "It was a pleasure. Now we can go there and sit with them, right?" Eve smiled as well saying "I just don't really want to drink that." she said while leaving the bar and stepping with Wade towards Christina, LJ and Andraya.


End file.
